


Requited in the Rain

by Toastyquinn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Eric sat his sweet ass down on his fluffed pillows, Humanstuck, M/M, My own secret Idaho, Sadstuck?, fluff?, question mark?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastyquinn/pseuds/Toastyquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You threw open the door, ready to give whomever was behind it an earful. They were going to regret ever knocking on this door. Whatever reason this person had wasn't going to make it past your wall of raging, never-ending fury that burnt twice as hot as a thousand dying suns.</p><p>Your anger was demolished and replaced with confusion when you saw that it was John at the door.</p><p>(I'm sorry that you read this. Sincerely, Future Toastyquinn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requited in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterynicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynicole/gifts).



> This is the first short story I've written.
> 
> Don't judge too harshly if it sucks.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are alone on Valentines Day.

You've got no one. Absolutely no one. Even GAMZEE, of all people, has a fucking date.

You only have one person to blame right now for the fact that you're sitting alone in your room, watching sappy romcoms and crying softly to yourself. 

John. Fucking. Egbert.

A week ago, that's when you asked him out. You wanted him to be your Valentine. He stared at you for a long time after you asked him. Just stared right through you. For like twenty minutes. When he finally snapped out of it, the words that came out of his mouth made you wish he hadn't.

He said no.

But he didn't just say no. He fucking laughed. At first he thought you were joking.

When John realized that you were actually serious, it was awkward. Really. Really. Awkward. He broke the silence, and again, you really wish he hadn't. Basically, John told you that he wasn't gay, that he has never been gay, and that he was never going to be gay. He said you will always still be best friends, but nothing more than that.

It was all just a jumble of words, with the ugly one. Gay. What did it matter if he was gay or not? If you really love someone, it shouldn't matter what the hell your sexual preference is. You guess that just proves that he'll never love you. 

This wasn't supposed to happen. He should have been happy. He should have said yes. Out of all of the people in the world you could have fallen for, you'll only ever have eyes for him.

You still remember the day you two met. 

You were on your way to class. You were late, which was unusual. You turned a corner in the hallway, and smacked face-first into the biggest dork in existence. You both fell to the ground, books and papers flying everywhere.

The nerd was patting his hands lightly around on the floor, as if looking for something. It took you about a second to realize the fact that he had glasses before, and another to locate said glasses. He thanked you, put them on, and looked up at you. When you saw his face, you were stunned.

He was hot. Like, super hot. Like, take the hottest person ever, multiply that by infinity, give them some prescription glasses, and set them on fire. That was almost how hot he was. Anyway, that was the moment you fell head over heels for John Egbert.

Now, if that wasn't the most fucking romantic thing ever.

Over the course of the next week, you made it your mission to learn everything about this boy. By the end of it, you two were best friends.

Now, two years later minus one week, you decided to profess your love to him, and he rejected you.

You are shaken from your thoughts by a knock at the door, and you suddenly become even more bitter than you were before. How DARE some asshole have the audacity to bother you while you're sulking and crying like a kicked puppy?

You throw open the door, ready to give whomever is behind it an earful. This nookwhiff is going to fucking rue the day they ever knocked on this door. Whatever reason this person has to say isn't going to make it past your wall of raging, never-ending fury that burns twice as hot as a thousand dying suns.

Your anger is demolished and replaced with utter confusion when you see that John is behind the door. You can only stare at him in shock. It's fucking pouring rain, so of course he still looks great. He's wearing a black and white tuxedo, his hair is actually somewhat flat for once, and he holds a single red rose. 

Before you can say anything, John does the last thing you would ever expect him to do.

He kisses you.

The kiss itself is only a peck, if that -- a swift brush of his lips, and then they were gone. Apparently during the chaste kiss, your eyes had slipped shut, because you have to open them again to see John standing there, his face a little red. Yours is probably bright crimson by now. He grins at you shyly. His smile is the best.

"Um, Karkat? You're smiling," John giggles nervously, his gorgeous eyes sparkling up at you. You stop smiling. 

He rambles on, "I should probably tell you why I'm here... Heh, remember last week when you, uh, asked me to be your Valentine? And, you know how I kinda... said no? Yeah, well... that was stupid -- I'm stupid! I really like you, Karkat. I have for a long time. I'm pretty sure I'm not gay, but then I look at you, and then everything changes. When you asked me out, I just sorta panicked. I didn't know what to say. I definitely wasn't expecting you to-"

You put your finger on his lips, silencing him.

"John, will you be my Valentine?", you ask, for the second time this week.

John responds by grabbing you and kissing you deeply, passionately. You immediately reciprocate.

You guess it just goes to show that if you really love someone, you should be willing to just man the fuck up and tell them already.

**Author's Note:**

> This went in a different direction than I thought it was going to. I wrote this because my friend gave me an idea and I was already going to use it for "WHAT NOW?!" already, so I kinda branched off of it and did something else.
> 
> The characterization is probably all wrong, but I wanted to write a different story that was under 1000 words.
> 
> (If you're into X-men, go check out my moirail, mutant_and_proud! Her current project is awesome!)
> 
> Kaythanksbye.


End file.
